


where we were when the raid came

by AgingPhangirl (Madophelia)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Phil, M/M, and this is what happens, dan plays guild wars 2 instead of doing a live show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madophelia/pseuds/AgingPhangirl
Summary: Dan hasn't moved in three hours and in any other circumstances Phil would be worried. Not today though, today he has a good reason.orDan plays a lot of Guild Wars 2 and Phil looks after him





	where we were when the raid came

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if Dan is abandoning us tonight to play Guild Wars 2 DLC (or whatever it is) then I thought I might as well get a fluffy drabble out of it. Enjoy.

There are muffled, metallic sounds coming from his headphones. There is the crease of concentration between his brows and he has not moved for at least three hours and in any other circumstance, Phil would be worried. 

On hour four he slides a steaming mug of coffee next to Dan’s elbow and receives little in the way of response, not even a sideways glance away from the screen but then, he hadn’t expected one.

He leaves it a good forty-five minutes before going back to check on the progress of the coffee and is suspiciously met with a still-warm cup and wetness clinging to the corners of Dan’s mouth. He smirks and lets his fingers brush through his curls, a silent ‘I know you only just drank that so I wouldn’t yell’, but it’s fond. 

A while later he brings a sandwich, and this time he’s rewarded by the quirk of Dan’s lips and a subtle nod. He thinks he might even get a verbal acknowledgement but something must happen in the game and Dan’s attention is stolen away once again. Phil chuckles out loud this time because, well, it is kind of ridiculous. But he doesn’t mind. 

It’s late when he goes back. The light has dipped at the windows and London blinks back at him through a gap in the blinds. He’s been glued to a computer screen himself for a while, editing, answering a few emails. His joints crack when he stands and he thinks he should probably check on Dan. 

He’s still there. Illuminated by the blue-white glow of the PC screen, his hoodie pull-string up in his mouth, chewing on it in nervous concentration. Phil sidles up next to him and places a palm on the back of his neck, squeezing slightly so that he’s kneading the muscle a little. 

“Food?” he asks.

“Hm,” Dan hums, though whether in response to the impromptu massage or the question, Phil isn’t sure. Either way, he makes Dan pasta and brings it back to him with a large glass of water. 

He leaves both on the edge of the desk, far enough away from Dan's bent elbow so that he won't knock it over. He looks at him for a full few seconds, the glint of his eyes in the bright light of the screen and the way he's chewing on his bottom lip. 

"Don't come to bed too late, okay?" 

He lets his hand trail across Dan's shoulders as he turns to leave and is surprised when Dan catches Phil's wrist in the circle of his fingers. 

"Hey," he says softly. 

Phil turns back to find Dan turned away from the screen, his entire chair rotated towards Phil. He tugs on Phil's arm until Phil steps back towards him, slipping into the space between his knees and Dan's arms slide around his waist to rest in the small of his back. He shoves his nose into the soft of Phil's belly and inhales. 

"Thank you," he says, muffled by the cotton of Phil's t-shirt. "For today." 

Phil smiles and puts his fingers into Dan's hair again, scratching absently at his scalp with pointed fingers. Dan sighs. 

"Of course," Phil says, "you know that." 

Dan tilts his head back, looking up at Phil. "Yeah but, you know. I just want you to know I appreciate it." 

"I know," Phil says, laughing as Dan purses his lips and leans upward only a small amount. "Lazy," he comments and leans down to brush their mouths together gently. 

Dan gives him one last squeeze before releasing him. 

"Are you done for the night?" Phil asks. 

Dan bites his lip and glances back at the screen, the menu still alive, music playing softly. 

"Okay," Phil says, fondly, "But… not too late? You'll be grumpy tomorrow. Besides… I need cuddles." 

"Alright," Dan says, "Just another hour." 

Phil knows it won't be another hour, it will be two at least, if not more, and he will be awoken some time in the early hours with the cold press of Dan's frozen toes on his calves. He rolls his eyes and makes to leave. 

"You know," he says before he goes, "When the breath of the wild DLC gets released later this year, you're going to have to do the same for me, right?" 

But Dan is back to the game, once again absorbed in the gameplay and the energetic sound effects playing through his headphones. Phil grins, and leaves him to it.


End file.
